moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Tylan Kraine
|Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 23 (D.O.B. August 4th, 14 L.C.) |Row 4 title = Birthplace |Row 4 info = Oakham Wood Castle |Row 5 title = Residence |Row 5 info = Stormwind City |Row 6 title = Relatives |Row 6 info = Elmar Kraine III, Father Ciara Monthermer, Mother *Theoren Kraine II, Brother *Roselle Kraine, Sister *Arianne Kraine, Sister Caric Kraine I, Uncle Imogen Talbot (née Kraine), Aunt *Caledon Talbot, Cousin *Osric Talbot, Cosuin |Row 7 title = Marital Status |Row 7 info = Single |Row 8 title = Occupation |Row 8 info = Soldier |Row 9 title = Titles |Row 9 info = Baron of Woldbourne The Durable |Row 10 title = Status |Row 10 info = }} * |Row 2 title = Branch |Row 2 info = |Row 3 title = Term of Service |Row 3 info = 33 L.C. - Present Day |Row 4 title = Rank |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Unit |Row 5 info = * |Row 6 title = Battles/Wars |Row 6 info = Fourth War Iron Horde Invasion of Azeroth Broken Isles Campaign |Row 7 title = |Row 7 info = }} Sir '''Tylan O. Kraine VII '''is a captain in the Stormwind Army and a knight of the Brotherhood of the Horse. As the second eldest child of Lord Elmar Kraine III, he is second in the line of heirs to House Kraine's titles. He is the current Baron of Woldbourne, a small barony intersected by many rivers in the southern reaches of Avorraine. Tylan recently transferred to the King's Own Wickhamshire Highlanders from the Norwood Borderers to act as a replacement for a recently deceased captain. He has subsequently been placed in command of King Company of the regiment's 2nd battalion, making him a peer of his old rival Auldan Longbrooke. Appearance Just as his older brother Theoren's looks are clearly of their father's stock, Tylan is undoubtedly his mother's son, though the dark blonde colour of his thick short hair betrays this conclusion; his father had the same hues when he was a young man. His forehead is sloped and his eyes almond shape, colored a blue similar to his father's, though the similarities practically stop there. His nose is on the thinner and straighter side, and his cheekbones are high, slimming his eyes slightly. His mouth is full-lipped and his jawline is ovular and shaven clean, connecting in the middle with a strong cleft chin. From the structure of his face to its individual features, most details are of his mother's genes. His face is without wrinkles or blemishes, retaining the sparkle in his eyes and the vigor of his youth despite his four years of military service. With his jovial attitude, and boisterous and boastful personality, he makes friends as fast as he does enemies. Coupled with the handsome features adorning his face, this makes him both popular or unpopular among women, depending on their fancies. If his brother is imposing in armor then Tylan is absolutely monstrous. His great height and muscular frame makes him a mountain of a man, especially when entrapped in the steel plates of a knight. A thick neck leads down to very wide shoulders, each sprouting off to a great bicep and forearm, both riddled with veins. His massive hands connect to the latter with thick wrists, their firm grip at home when wrapped about the shaft of a longsword. The broad square pectorals and vast triangular lats of his upper body taper down his rippling abs and obliques to his waist, shaping his torso into a wide V. His rump and thighs are mammoth in size, the walloping power of his herculean body stored in the fast-twitch fibers of these giant muscles. Immense, veinous calves sit between his mighty knees and ankles, the latter meeting the ground with a huge foot. Though his facial structure can definitely be attributed to his mother's lineage, his body cannot; he is the tallest and largest of any man to come from either House Kraine or House Monthermer. Height: 6'5¾ (197 cm) Weight: 258 lbs (117 kg) Armspan: 6'6 (198 cm) Youth Tylan was born during the scorching noon sun of the 4th of August, 14 L.C. in Oakham Wood Castle, Bucksbridge, Southern Elwynn; the second son of Lord Elmar Kraine III and his wife Ciara Monthermer. After a birth that lasted 17 hours on account of his humongous size at birth --a frankly ridiculous 13 pounds 8 ounces-- he finally came into the world without a complication for him or his mother. For many years his father was hardly involved in his upbringing, only around on the odd occasion of leave from duty, otherwise fighting in far off lands. Tylan was an unhealthily fat infant; the dieting measures his mother and caregivers took to keep him healthy were undermined by his thievery of food from the castle's kitchens and pantries. This behavior continued until he was 5 when his father, on one of his few visits home, caught him in the food stores stuffing his face with breads and treats. Tylan, who'd never had a hand laid on him before, was beaten; a traumatic experience that left him terrified of his father for a good few years post-incident. Needless to stay, his days of purloining were brought to a swift end. As the second child, Tylan often felt jealous of the plaudits and attentions his older brother received. Theoren was a genius by all accounts, and a physically gifted athlete to boot; he looked lean and firm even as a child, whereas Tylan was soft and pudgy. Despite their good relationship in their early years, Tylan took a secret disliking to Theoren, and after his sister Roselle came into the picture --and even the attention he got from being the baby of the family was taken away from him-- he felt all but isolated. He did not respond to this well, becoming a nasty child and frequently bullying his sister and other children of the courts and picking on the children of peasants if he was given the opportunity. After being tutored in academic subjects until the age of 7, Tylan was sent to be a page for Sir Edward Thornton II, the son of Baron Robert Thornton of Walthamshaw, and a great friend of his father; Elmar and Edward served together for years in Stormwind army. The change of scenery was good for Tylan; he was no longer jealous of a lack attention as Edward's only child at the time was the illegitimate Naiara, who became one of the new targets of his mean personality along with other servant and court children. Tylan began training in the basics of combat, something he took to like water to a duck with Edward's excellent and aggressive teaching styles. To the chagrin of Tylan's proclaimed subjects, he became very good at fighting, learning proper technique and discipline. Their beatings became more severe until his 10th year when he grew out of the phase of direct bullying, instead asserting his dominance with his boisterous, charming, and commanding personality and forming a clique with the other more gifted page boys. He ran the children of the court with a network of shit talk and back stabbery, becoming popular out of other children's fear of his authoritative nature. Around this time Tylan started growing in height and shedding the fat he had as a child, trading it in for layers of thick muscle. Edward had set him on a strict workout and diet regime and by the age of 13 he reaped the full benefits, standing taller and larger than the average man by any measure. At 14 he became a squire for Edward, further advancing his knowledge of combat and putting him on the direct road to becoming a knight. He began taking part in local tournaments, first within the Barony of Walthamshaw, then to the greater tournaments of the Duchy of Avorraine, besting other boys of his age group due to his overwhelming physical development; some of them stood a head and a half shorter than Tylan's giant frame. During his 16th year he started taking notice of Naiara's beauty. She began growing into a gorgeous young woman which took Tylan's fancy. By this point he had become a very tall, handsome young man with a muscular build and had been with many women already. But Naiara was absolutely beautiful, more so than any he had ever seen. He tried to work his charms on her and found rejection every time but, with his arrogance, made the assumption she was simply playing hard to get. He caught sight of her bathing and practically fell in love, often returning to her chambers or by the lake Walthamshaw Castle was built upon to spy on her in undress. Adulthood & Military Service Awards and Decorations Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwindian Category:Stormwind Army Category:Knights Category:Army Officers Category:Alliance Officers Category:Soldiers Category:Brotherhood of the Horse Category:House of Kraine